


A Little Less Singleminded

by everydaymagic



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Epiphany, F/F, Friendship, Phone Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaymagic/pseuds/everydaymagic
Summary: A one-shot of Ginny's phone call with Cara after the events of episode 6.





	

“Hello?”

Ginny breathes deeply for a moment, feeling absurdly nervous for no reason she can actually discern. “Hi, Cara? It’s Ginny. Ginny Baker.”

Ginny can hear her exhale on the other end. “Hi.” This time the voice is tentative and soft.

Ginny smiles into the phone.

“I wasn’t sure you were going to want to talk to me again,” Cara says.  She’s referring not to the great night of freedom that she gifted to Ginny, but the fact that she gave the video of Ginny’s breakdown to Amelia.  “I would understand if you were mad at me.”

“I’m told that’s what friends do,” Ginny replies lightly, plopping down onto the couch in her hotel room. The TV is on to ESPN but it’s on mute and she’s not really watching.  She was too nervous about calling Cara.  She didn’t quite know how to thank the other girl for what she had done for her.  Ginny had needed help and Cara, practically a complete stranger, had seen that and known what to do about it. It unnerved Ginny that Cara could understand better than any of the people who were supposed to care about her did.  “I’ve never really had many friends, though.”

Cara laughs on the other line. “Oh no? No time for the little people as a badass baseball player?” she teases.

Ginny winces, but smiles.  Cara can’t know how much Ginny has wanted to make friends, to be accepted. She can’t know how hard it’s been for Ginny trying to reconcile her fame with her personality. Sure, she caught a glimpse, but Cara didn’t give any indication that she followed baseball, so it’s not as if she would fully understand Ginny’s struggle to force her way into the all boys club.  “You have to be pretty single minded to make it to the Majors,” is what she says instead. And that much is true, no matter a person’s gender.

“Well now that you’ve made it, can you be a little less single minded?” Cara asks.

Ginny pauses and runs her hand through her hair. It’s something she’s been talking about with her therapist too. Ginny feels the overwhelming need to be perfect. She wants to set an example and she is terrified of screwing up. But she’s made it to the Majors. She is a ball player and everyone knows it. Sure, she still has to work out an insane amount, and go over plays and stats and all of that. But she doesn’t need to spend every single moment of every single day breathing the game anymore. Her breakdown showed her that even if she wanted to, she couldn’t do it.

“I-well…yeah,” Ginny breathes, kind of in wonderment. It’s odd for her to even grasp the concept, because she doesn’t really do much other than baseball. But she’s never known any different. And the night out with Cara opened her eyes to all these possibilities she had never thought about before.  Before that, all of Ginny’s friends had been ball players too. But it’s refreshing to Ginny to have someone who is not baseball crazy.  Cara sees Ginny as just another young woman, and not as some idol to be put up on a pedestal, or some upstart who needs to be critiqued and reminded of her place.

There’s more laughter on the other end. “It sounds like you just had an epiphany,” Cara teases, the smile obvious in her voice.

“I kinda did,” Ginny admits with a laugh of her own.  “You’re like…one of the first people I’ve ever met who isn’t baseball crazy.”  She leans back on the couch again, tucking her feet up under her.

“Well let me tell you, there are a lot more of us than there are of you,” Cara informs her.  “Although I have been paying a little more attention lately,” she admits.

Ginny blushes a little though she couldn’t pinpoint why exactly. Her smile widens too.  She understands what Cara has left unsaid—that she has started watching more baseball since getting to know Ginny.

“All right, so Miss ‘What Else You Got?’, when am I picking you up for your next adventure?”

Ginny’s smile widens further into a full out grin. She sits up on the couch, leaning forward, a flash of excitement running through her body. “What?”

“You heard me. God, girl, I need to show you there’s more to life than baseball.”

Ginny considers for a moment. A life that includes more than baseball. She thinks her therapist would approve of Ginny branching out a bit. And she herself thinks she needs to do more to round out her life, and herself as a person.

“I’m free this Wednesday.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Cara, and her normalness okay?


End file.
